Luminary of the Stars
by Rainbow Volcano
Summary: [[V3 HEAVY SPOILER WARNING]] Kaito's final moments before his execution. His thoughts drift to what could have been, and the things he would have said and done if he'd had more time.


Luminary of the Stars

Cleared for take-off. It's kinda funny, in a twisted way. I'm finally going to space. But it'll be the last thing I ever do. I've always known Monokuma had a twisted sense of humor, but it still stings. Or maybe that's just the virus.

Or maybe it's the fact that I'm leaving behind my friends. And two of the best sidekicks the world has ever known.

I can't help but wonder...if I'd had more time…

If I could do it all over. No killing game, no saying goodbye to our friends. I can practically see it, if I close my eyes.

Maki's cheeks would puff out a little, and she'd grasp a bit of her hair near the scrunchie. She'd be nervous. I'd have asked her to go on a walk with me. It'd be close to dark, the stars almost coming out. She'd want to say yes (at least I hope), and then she would.  
We'd walk side by side for a bit, talking about trivial things. Maybe I'd ask about her favorite things, she'd ask about all the places I've traveled. I'd tell her that next time, I'll take her with me. She'd turn away. I would hope it means she's happy.

Then she'd suddenly stop, right in the middle of the road. I'd turn back to look at her.

"What's wrong, Maki Roll?"

"It's nothing, I just...I have so many things I want to say. But, I have no idea how to say them."

I'd send her an easy smile, maybe rest a hand on her shoulder. Her shoulder would be small, my whole hand almost eclipsing it. Almost as if it was supposed to be there. I'd try not to think about it, but I would fail.

"Relax, Maki Roll, it's okay. Say what you want to say. Don't be afraid. And if you need more time, take all the time in the world." Yeah, take all the time. Because as long as I'm dreaming, we've got more time than we can use.

She'd relax slightly, her shoulders softening. Then she'd move to start walking again, and my hand would fall from her shoulder. I'd miss its warmth, and wonder if she did too.

Then what? Then…

I open my eyes, and see the stars in front of me. They're so close I could touch them.

I'm here.

My eyes are too tired to keep them open, so I let them slip closed again. A surge of anger comes up, angry that I've finally reached this frontier and I'm too weak to see it.

So then, the other me? He's still strong. He's got all of my strength.

The path Maki Roll and I are on becomes too dark to see well, and the night becomes cold. She'd stumble, just a tiny bit, just enough that no one else should be able to see it. And then she'd shiver. I'd lift her up and carry her in my arms. I'd carry her to the top of a tall hill, tall enough to see the night sky as close as if we were really there. She could walk on her own of course, and she can probably see better at night than I can. But that's not the point.

Once we reach the top, I'd set her down on the grass, then join her. She'd ask if I know how to navigate based on stars, and I would reply with a hearty "of course!" and I'd teach her all about it because she'd want to know. She would listen with rapt attention, taking in every detail, and shifting just a little bit closer every time the wind came through.

Then once I'd told her everything, we'd settle into a nice silence, listening to the night air. After a bit, she'd suddenly sit up.

"I think I've found the words I've been looking for," she'd say. Or something like that.

"Oh yeah? Tell me."

"I...like this. Us. Together. I want to do it more often. I'd like us to be together." Then she'd take a deep breath. For this next part, would she look towards me? Or away? I wish I knew. But she would say the same thing she said today. She would tell me she's never felt this way, that she's never felt normal or safe or happy, that she'd never thought she could. She'd tell me that she's never fallen for anyone before.

Heh, damn. Leave it to Maki Roll to say things that get right to your heart.

And I...how would I respond? If I had all the time in the world. If I was still strong and healthy and not about to die. If I could tell her.

Would I thank her, and tell her that I've fallen for her too? Would I pull her in for a tight hug, wrapping my arms around her small body, feeling its warmth and soft curves? Or would I kiss her, cupping her cheek gently with one hand and pouring everything I had into it?

Hell, why not all three? As long as I'm dreaming, right?

It's a warm thought, but I can't fill in all the details. What would her body feel like pressed against mine, what would her lips taste like, what sounds would she make?

I guess I'll never know.

I open my eyes again, this time I think the ascent is beginning to end. I can see Earth from up here. It's much smaller than I thought it would be.

Maybe afterwards, I'd run into Shuichi. He'd have been worrying, just like he always does. He'd have wanted to make sure we were okay, Maki Roll and I. I'd apologize for keeping him up, and we'd wave goodnight to Maki Roll.

"You guys were gone for a long time," Shuichi would say. Because he's a detective in his heart. "Is everything alright?"

I'd laugh, because nothing could be more alright. "Everything's fine, Shuichi. In fact, better than fine. Because, well, Maki Roll and I-" I'd stumble a bit here, because everything would still be new and uncertain and exciting. Because this thing we'd just started, it's a new frontier and it's one I hadn't even thought I needed to explore until I met Maki Roll. "We're...kind of an item now."

Shuichi would be surprised, but then his face would split into a giant grin. "Kaito, that's great! Congratulations! I'm so happy for the two of you!"

"Yeah? I'm glad." If my sidekick's happy, I'm happy. I'd want Shuichi to approve of my choice of course, because he'd be a part of my life no matter who I dated or where I went.

"To be honest, there were a few times when the three of us would hang out and it felt more like I was third-wheeling." He'd say it in a light tone, like he was making a joke, but I wouldn't let him.

"Shuichi, listen. You are always welcome with me and Maki Roll. I don't ever want you to feel like you can't be around us. Because we both want you to be there."

Then he would let out a little sigh of relief, probably one he hadn't realized he'd been holding in. And he would give me one of his tiny smiles. "Thank you, Kaito."

I'd let the moment hold there between us for a bit, enjoying the camaraderie we've built up. Enjoying the time I have with my best friend.

Then, I'd slap him on the back and say "So when are you going to confess to Kaede?"

He'd choke on the air he was breathing suddenly, and he'd be so surprised and flustered that I'd have to laugh.

"Why does the guy have to confess to the girl?"

"No, no, no, you've got it all wrong. Maki Roll confessed to me I'll have you know." He'd blink at me, still confused, so I'd have to explain further. "The shy ones have to confess. That way they can take their time confessing how they want, instead of having to react to a confession."

He'd furrow his eyebrows. "That doesn't seem fair at all to me."

Then I'd break out a great big grin and flash him a thumbs-up. "Don't worry, Shuichi. I believe in you!"

Heh, to see his face after that...it would be priceless. I would give anything.

My eyes flutter open just a slit this time, and I can see the galaxy.

My time is up now. I can feel it. At least the last thing I see will be everything.

Shuichi, Maki Roll...everyone...don't give up. I believe in all of you. I know you'll find a way to escape, and end all of this despair, and fix the world.

How do I know?

I'm Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars.

.

.

.

Later, buddy.


End file.
